<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Will Get Better (I Promise) by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733753">Things Will Get Better (I Promise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming'>Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, He eventually gets one don't worry, Insomnia, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, OOC, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: <br/> Patton is tired of Logan using logic to make Thomas not do what Patton wants him to do, and to Patton it's getting in the way of Thomas of being a good and moral person (and Patton hates that.) So Patton punishes Logan by torturing him, after that Logan is traumatised. Remus gets suspicious when Logan is doing less of his duties and staying quiet when Thomas is having one of his dalimas, Logan also seems to be frightened about something causing Remus to investigate, once he finds out what happened he's furious and he'll do whatever it takes protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Punishments for an Innocent Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evie+Queen">Evie Queen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of not eating, not sleeping, mentions of nightmares, references to blood, toxic friendships, abuse, torcher, "punishment" (and not the kinky kind), etc. Please, read the tags and stay safe. Let me know if I should anything else</p><p>God, this took me forever, and I don't even really like the final product of the first chapter. Except for the small Intrulogical ramble at the end from Remus, that actually restored most of my love for this. But I hope someone else likes the full thing lmao. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton smiles, rising bright and early to start his day. Everything is perfect! His hair, his outfit, even the chocolate chips on his pancakes. </p><p> When he feels the warm tug like rope dragging him somewhere else, he fully embraces it. His excitement only grows as he closes his eyes, seeing rainbow. Thomas must need some help! </p><p> Yes, today is going according to plan! </p><p> "We do not have the money nor the time for a dog, Thomas."</p><p> Well, <em> almost </em> according to plan.</p><p> "What do you mean, kiddo?" Logan and Thomas glance over at Patton, the latter offering a smile. </p><p> "I found a stray dog in the park and brought him home. But now I’m not sure what to do.” Patton squeals in delight. </p><p> “You should keep him. We always wanted a dog.” Logan shakes his head.</p><p> “Thomas, you need to take him to the shelter. You know you can't afford one."</p><p> “What? Logan, this is a perfect opportunity.” Patton protests. Thomas hums, chewing on his lip thoughtfully for a long moment. </p><p> “Pat, I think Logan’s right. Maybe we should wait until we’re in a better place to get one.” A dark look crosses over Patton’s face. He purses his lips in thought before putting on a sunny smile.</p><p> “Alright, that sounds great, Thomas. And Logie, would you mind helping me with something in my room later?” Logan nods.</p><p> “Of course, Patton.” They sink out.</p><p> Logan always shoves his ideas to the side, claiming he knows better than Patton. </p><p> But no one knows better than him. </p><p> He’s morality, the very definition of right and wrong. He always makes good decisions. Therefore, the only people who would ever disagree with him are bad people. </p><p> Logan is one of them, but Patton could change him.</p><p>
  <em>  He knows how to fix problems. </em>
</p><p> After all, he had good practice with a certain red and green side. </p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> “I am here as you requested, Patton,” Logan says a few hours later as he knocks on the door. </p><p> “Come in!” Patton calls. </p><p> However, as Logan steps into the room, something feels off. The happy music always playing somewhere in Patton’s room has slowed, the lights are dim, and there's an odd smell in the air. Almost like iron. </p><p> He’s busy trying to figure out what's going on with the room when a click sounds behind him. </p><p> The door is now locked. </p><p> “Hello, Logie. I heard from a little birdie that you’re not acting like a good person.” Patton says with a smirk, leaning against the door. </p><p> “Birds do not speak.”</p><p> “Exactly my point. You’re too logical. We’ll have to fix that first.”</p><p> “But that is my-”</p><p> The lights shut off as Logan screams.</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> An hour later, Patton steps back, finished. He moves over to his attached bathroom, rinsing the blood off his hands. </p><p> When he steps back out again, Logan flinches.</p><p> “Oh, Logie, I would never hurt you without reason. So be a good person from now on, and I won’t have to punish you. Okay?” Logan nods, arms wrapping around himself.</p><p> “Good, now you best head off to bed, kiddo. And don’t tell the others. You know they won’t believe you.” He giggles. “After all, I’m your happy pappy, Patton!”</p><p> Logan races out of the room as the door unlocks.</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> The next week is absolute hell for Logan.  </p><p> On Monday, he’s on edge, worried he’ll set Patton off again. So he keeps quiet, and he finds the others don’t worry at all. They never once asked him if something is wrong or if he’s okay. </p><p>
  <em>  In all honesty, they seem to be doing better off without him.  </em>
</p><p> So he begins to talk less and less as the days go by and finds his energy draining each time he has to face them. </p><p> It gets to the point where the only one who seems to care is Patton, who hugs him after every punishment. Logan accepts it because it’s the only affection he’s received in years, and soon he begins thinking he deserves the punishments he receives. </p><p> <em> Patton doesn’t want to hurt him, but Logan had to become a better person somehow. </em></p><p> Eventually, he’s so tired of going downstairs that he stops. And along with that, he ceases to do other things. He stops eating, he stops going out of his room, and he stops talking. </p><p> Patton convinces the others he’s busy working, but the truth is Logan hasn’t done work in weeks since he changed the schedule. The schedule that’s under Patton’s control now. </p><p> It takes quite a toll on Thomas, who no longer finds logic in not doing everything for his friends. This, in turn, affects the sides, but Patton insists Logan and him believe it’s the best option for them. </p><p> Logan wants to protest, but he can’t be bothered. Staying in bed all day is easier for himself and the others. </p><p> No one will get in their way anymore.</p><p> As the week ends, and the punishments worsen for some odd reason (he’s doing everything right), he can’t even sleep. The memories play over and over in his dreams, haunting him.</p><p> But he can't disturb the others with his idiotic problems.</p><p> So he learns to stay up late and choke on his screams until he finally passes out and lives it all over again. </p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> Remus is worried for Logan.</p><p> He hasn’t seen the logical side in two whole weeks at this point. He’s locked himself up in his room, and Patton won’t let Remus in. He says Logan’s working, but Remus knows different.</p><p> A week before he locked himself up, Logan started acting differently.</p><p> He started talking less, he flinched at every dramatic gesture, and he was becoming thin. </p><p> Remus tried to help, but Patton insisted he left Logan alone. </p><p> So he called the others one by one to tell them his thoughts. </p><p> Virgil brushed him off. <em> Patton would never hurt anyone, Remus. </em> Roman had laughed. <em> Patton? He’s too innocent. Calculator Watch probably just overworked himself. </em> And Janus had looked worried but said similar. <em> I definitely won’t try to talk to him about taking care of himself more, but I haven’t heard him lie in a while. </em></p><p> And Remus had sat there, anger boiling through his veins like lava. How could none of them believe him? How could they let Patton get away with this?</p><p> So he told each of them to keep an extra eye out on Logan’s reactions and see how he was acting. They had scoffed, rolled their eyes, and laughed, but a week later, Janus was summoning everyone into his room. </p><p> Remus rises, ready to boast about how right he had been. But one look at their crestfallen faces had him thinking otherwise. Logan's mental health isn't a joke. He knows that. So he'll stay quiet, as much as he can at least.</p><p> “I tried to talk to him, but he flinched so hard when I touched his shoulder that I let him go,” Janus says softly. </p><p> “Yes, something appears to be troubling our dear nerd greatly. And as much as I hate to say it, I believe Remus is right. I saw Patton go up to him and the terror in his eyes was more than a knight meeting the dragon witch herself.” Virgil nods, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p> “His anxiety levels spike every time Patton speaks. And now that he’s locked himself in his room, it’s all worrying.” Remus nods.</p><p> “I say we tear out Patton’s intestines and shove them down his throat until he’s begging for forgiveness.” Remus pipes up. He isn't joking. Patton deserves that and more for what he's doing to Logan.</p><p> “That’s a wonderful idea, Remus. Then when he recovers, he totally won’t hurt Logan more.” Remus scowls.</p><p> “Then let’s just kill him. We can torture him over and over until we chop him up and-"</p><p>  “Patton will only regenerate like I did last month.” Roman cuts him off, wincing at the mental image. Remus slams his fist down on the table.</p><p> "Well, we can't just stand there!"</p><p> "And we won't," Janus assures. "We just need to think of a plan so Logan is safe." Remus sighs, nodding. He brushes away the stray tears in his eyes.</p><p> "I just want him to be safe." If it was anyone else, he would laugh at their pain (is what he says, but it isn't true.) </p><p> But Logan? </p><p> The man whose only ever been kind, thoughtful, and considerate? The same one who read five books on octopuses because Remus made an offhand comment that he likes them? The nerd who gets so caught up in talking about stars that he doesn't even notice he's Remus's whole universe?</p><p> Remus would burn the very mindscape to the ground to protect him. </p><p> "I know," Janus says, crossing over to hug him. Remus melts into it, hating that he needs to be comforted when god knows how Logan feels right now. </p><p> There's a long silence, stretching out as everyone thinks. Then finally, Virgil looks up.</p><p> “I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort Me And Hold Me Close (Friends Like These Are Rare To Find)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus brings Logan to the Dark Side to protect him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same trigger warnings as the last page and the tags. Please be careful, and let me know if I should add any!</p><p>I wish this was so much better then it was. I don't know why, but it really feels like this fic could have been so much more. I dunno, anyway I hope you like it at least. Thank you for reading, and thank you @EvieQueen for requesting! It was a good challenge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs, flipping a page in his book when a side rises up. He flinches, raising his hands to protect himself when he notices it's Remus. He puts his hands down, trying to act like a professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighs, flipping a page in his book when a side rises up, startling him. He flinches, raising his hands to protect himself when he quickly notices it's Patton. He puts his hands back down, his face heating with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hello, Remus. What brings you to my room?" Remus looks around, taking in the messy room. It used to be an organized space. Now, however, Logan didn't feel like he had time to fix the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No time to talk, Lo," Remus says before taking the other's hand. "We have to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Where would we be going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Anywhere away from here. I was thinking of the dark mind palace, but if you want to go somewhere else, we can." Logan furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I do not understand. Is there a threat here?" Remus sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lo, we know what Patton's been doing to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What do you mean? Patton has done nothing wrong." Remus raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We've all seen the way you look at him, and the flinching. It's concerning, Lo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus, I can assure you. I am fine you do not-" A crash sounds from somewhere else. The two glance towards it before looking back at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lo, you have to come with me. If you don't do it by yourself, I will throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It isn't safe here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus I-" Another crash, then a harsh knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, Logie." A series of harder knocks follows the first. The doorknob jangles as if the two sides are in some fucked up horror movie. "You'll open the door for your dear old dad, won't you?" Remus doesn't hesitate as he scoops Logan up, tossing him over his shoulder. Logan's eyes widen as he goes to protest, but they're already sinking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus." Remus ignores him as he walks down a long tunnel-like hallway. It takes a few minutes for them to reach a black door, caution tape wrapping around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Dark Sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus shifts Logan so he can hold Logan in one hand as he uses the other to push open the door. He snaps it shut behind him, putting a barrier up that allows anyone but Patton to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then, he turns to the couch and gently drops Logan down, who has been muttering the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus, I can handle myself. If I thought Patton wasn't good for me, I would have done something about it." Remus rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, but have you? No. I haven't seen you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lo. How is that helping anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm doing my best, Remus. No thanks to any of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Patton wouldn't let us see you! He said you were busy working, but I knew it wasn't true. You would never fuck us over with those shitty schedules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus, everything is fine. Please, Patton did nothing wrong. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me. I can handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Punish you? Lo, I would never hurt you. You haven't even done anything wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes, I have. I've caused you all to hold a grudge against Patton when he hasn't done anything. Sure, it is not the most comfortable, but I deserve it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How could you deserve to be hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I am not a good person." Remus laughs loudly at that, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You? Not a good person? Don't pull my dick, Lo. You're the best person around this shitty place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How? I've done nothing." Remus's eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, Lo, what has Patton done to you?" Logan looks down, and to Remus's horror, a tear drips down his cheek and hits the carpet softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "My apologies, my reaction is illogical and unnecessary.” He says, brushing his cheek gently. Another tear falls as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You’re allowed to have feelings, Scorpius. And you're a great person. I promise.” Logan sniffles. “You're okay now. You're safe. Would it be okay if I hugged you?" Logan pauses before slowly nodding. Remus quickly pulls him in close, tracing shapes into the other's back with one hand as the other stays around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much better that feels than the vice grip Patton always uses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan finds himself leaning into the gesture, wrapping his arms around the other in return. They sit there for a long while, in silence, before Remus pulls back and grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How about I make us some tea, and we can watch a documentary about space?" Logan gives him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I believe I would like that, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Remus sighs, running a hand through Logan's hair as the other sleeps, curled up on his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their documentary plays in the background, loud enough that he can hear it but quiet enough that it doesn't wake the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus looks down at Logan and smiles slightly. His hair is messy, and a soft smile graces his lips. Remus takes pride in the fact that most people wouldn't be able to see Logan like this. But he trusts Remus enough to trust him. His heart flutters, and he pulls Logan closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The man in his arms twitches violently, frown taking over his features. Remus raises an eyebrow, watching him in worry. The other buries himself further into Remus, holding him with a tighter grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lo?" He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, Patton. Please, I'm sorry. I'll be a better person, please-" Logan murmurs, beginning to shake. Tears drip from his eyes as his eyebrows furrow in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Logan. Lo, it's me. You're safe, I promise." Logan twitches again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus?" He asks after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, Lo. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Promise?" He whispers. Remus's heart lurches in his chest at the tone. He sounds so fragile, like glass in Remus's shaky hands. He pulls the other closer, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I promise." He vows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nods, going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus sighs. When he gets his hands on Patton, he’ll destroy him bit by bit until he’s sobbing, begging to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But until then, he’ll protect Logan by staying by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And with that thought, he falls asleep as well.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span>Logan hums, waking up slowly the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> At first, he notices the warmth coming from his pillow. Odd, since Patton cut off the power in his room a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, when he fully opens his eyes, he notices he isn't lying on a pillow at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instead, Remus lays under him, holding him close. Logan shivers, moving to get up and grab a blanket, but Remus tightens his grip in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan gives a soft smile, brushing away a stray piece of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's still worried, terrified that Patton will somehow find him. But for now, he allows himself to be in the arms of someone else. Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And for a moment, he feels happy for the first time in weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And that's how he finds himself drifting off to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span>The next time he wakes up, there's yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, it's too dangerous. We can't risk it." A voice says, close enough for Logan to tell this voice is the same one running a gentle hand through his hair, contrasting with the anger in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, do you have a better plan, Remus?" A royal voice asks, loudly, presumably Roman. Logan flinches, his eyes meeting Remus's. The other gives him a concerned look and a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're okay, Lo. We're just sorting things out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We've locked Patton away, but now we need to figure out what to do with him." Logan shakes his head, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You don't need to do that. Patton is fine, I assure you." Remus hands him his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I know it's hard right now, but you'll see through our eyes the cruel villain Patton is soon enough." Logan shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You don't understand. Patton did the things he did to help me. He even said I was making progress. Please, I don't want to be a bad person anymore. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I need this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lo, look at me. That bitch only said those things to get in your head and fuck you over." Remus insists. Janus takes a seat on the other side of Logan, pulling off his glove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You are a good person. Patton is lying, and everything I'm saying is the truth. You know that." Logan sighs, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I know, logically, that it is. However, I can not believe it myself somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That's okay. We'll all be here for you or whatever until you can." Virgil says, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And while we're waiting, we can slay one problem at a time! How about we talk to Patton when you're ready? Then we can figure out what to do with him. A decision that you will be able to help make." Logan chews thoughtfully on his lip before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Things would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Maybe not now, or for a while, but they would be eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And that's more than enough for now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>